The invention relates to a sensing device for length or position measurements, which has a means of presetting the bearing pressure of the sensing element in respect of amount and direction.
A sensing device of this kind is shown for example in the German Utility Model No. 1 920 551, in which both the value of the bearing pressure, that is to say its magnitude, and the direction of the bearing pressure can be adjusted according to a scale by moving a handle.
In addition, a tooth flank sensing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,633, in which the pressure and direction of pressure of the sensor can be adjusted, in accordance with a scale, on a ring which is constructed in the form of a sleeve around the cylindrical main body of the sensing device.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,946 discloses a sensing device for pitch measurement on gears in which for the purpose of reversing the direction of application of the sensor, control is effected either by a rotatable rotor acting on an eccentric pin or by means of a magnet, whereby the direction of sensing is reversed. In this sensing device the magnitude of the value of the sensing pressure is determined by means of adjustable spring deflection stops.
These devices do not suffice, however, when it is required that the sensing contact pressure should be adjustable very accurately and easily, and above all in a readily accessible manner, in respect of amount and direction and irrespective of the position of the device in space.